The present invention relates generally to hand gloves and, more particularly, to an instructional hand glove which, when worn by a wearer, instructs the wearer in the proper hand placement of the wearer's hands about a handle of a staff-shaped implement, such as a golf club or a baseball bat.
Various sporting, and other, activities require a participant to utilize an implement to partake in the activities. For instance, to participate in golfing activities, the participant utilizes a golf club which is used to strike a golf ball. Analogously, in the sport of baseball, a participant swings a baseball bat to strike a baseball. Other types of sporting activities similarly require a participant to utilize other types of staff-shaped implements.
In each of the above-listed activities, the participant is required to grasp the handle of an appropriate implement and to impart some type of motion to the implement. Proper gripping of the handle of the implement is oftentimes essential to permit the successful use of the implement in execution of any of the various activities. Even relatively minor mis-positioning of the user's hand when gripping the handle of the implement can significantly decrease the likelihood of a successful outcome in the execution of any of the various activities.
As proper positioning of the participant's hands about the handle of the implement plays such a significant role in the success of the participant in the activity, instruction and practice in the proper gripping position of the participant's hands plays a significant and beneficial role in the improvement of the participant's skill in the particular activity.
Any means which would facilitate the participant in learning proper gripping positions would advantageously permit the skills of the participant in the particular activities to be improved.
It is with respect to these considerations and other background information that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.